


Too Spooky

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [7]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James drags Aleks into an abandoned house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August - send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

“James, I don’t want to go in there.” Aleks said solemnly as James tugged on his hand.

“Don’t be such a baby, it’s just a spooky abandoned house.” James said with a giggle.

“That’s exactly my point.” Aleks explained matter-of-factly. James sighed, dropping Aleks’ hand in favour of wrapping his arm around Aleks’ waist instead. He pulled his boyfriend closer, bumping their foreheads together gently.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to protect you.” James reassured and really, Aleks couldn’t help but laugh.

“You? You ran away screaming from a spider in our bathroom just yesterday.” Aleks pointed out. James pouted, pulling away from Aleks. He felt rather insulted.

“It was huge, Aleks.” James attempted to defend himself.

“Yeah and I bet its brothers are all inside there!” Aleks pointed towards the house. James grinned, eyes gleaming.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

 

 

 

“This is dumb.” Aleks muttered as James led him by the hand through the house. The floorboards were rotting and pulled up in some place and there was this weird, disgusting stench that they couldn’t seem to escape.

“But it’s fun, right?” James asked as he suddenly stopped, sending Aleks crashing into his back.

“James!” Aleks cried out frustratingly, stepping away from where he’d been squished against his boyfriend’s back. James laughed, stepping aside so Aleks could see what had made him stop.

“Look, there’s a shortcut to the basement.” James smirked, pointing to the giant hole in the floor. Aleks sighed heavily.

“James, this is dangerous. Can we just go already?” Aleks whined. He hadn’t wanted to go inside in the first place and now he was really fearing for his safety.

“Are you scared?” James teased with a strange glint in his eye.

 

 

“A little, James! It’s dangerous and isolated and-“ Aleks didn’t quite finish his sentence. The breath was knocked out of him as James crowded him against a wall. James was standing awfully close, the hands on Aleks’ hips a little too warm for his liking.

“Isn’t it just a little thrilling, though?” James giggled. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“No, it really isn’t. Can we just go?” Aleks keened.

“Not even a little?” James pressed, trailing small and breathy kisses along Aleks’ jaw. Aleks groaned, letting his head tip back.

“James, I really don’t think here is the best place for this.” Aleks huffed, though he didn’t do much to stop his boyfriend. In fact the hands he’d placed on James’ shoulders with the intention of pushing him away worked to pull him closer.

 

 

“Shall we go and explore further?” James said with a wide grin as he suddenly pulled away. Aleks’ jaw fell open and he mindlessly grabbed at his boyfriend to pull him back. James stepped easily out of his grasp, giggling as he started to head towards the stairs.

“James!” Aleks protested, following him with the intent of dragging James back.

“What? I thought this wasn’t the best place for that.” James said innocently. Aleks groaned.

“That doesn’t mean it was the worst!” Aleks explained but James wasn’t about to relent that easily.

“Still, there’s a lot more exploring we have to do.” James said in a sing-song voice.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” Aleks grumbled as he caught up to his boyfriend.

“You’ve told me plenty of times, Aleks.” James laughed.

“Then start listening to me.” Aleks said.

 

 

James didn’t respond, hesitantly stepping onto the first stair. Aleks watched him, unimpressed.

“These don’t look very safe.” Aleks pointed out the obvious.

“They’re fine,” James said as they creaked unhealthily below him. “I promise.” James said far too uneasily this time.

“Uh-huh, I’ll keep that in mind when we’re in hospital with broken limbs.” Aleks said even as he began to follow James upwards. There was no point staying downstairs by himself, it was spooky enough as it was – he didn’t need being alone to add to the creepy vibe he was getting from the house. Aleks’ fingers curled around the back of James’ hoodie to help him keep up. James smiled fondly as he felt the gentle, barely there tugs that let him know his boyfriend trusted him enough to not let him fall.  That or Aleks was wiping a bogey on his hoodie. Either way, James didn’t mind.

 

 

When they reached the top of the stairs, James turned and smiled impishly at Aleks. He took Aleks’ hand once more and led him idly from room to room before he stopped in what was obviously once a bedroom.

“Is this a better place?” James asked cheekily. Aleks groaned but smiled all the same, letting James pull him closer and actually kiss his lips this time.

“It’s not ideal but… I’ll take it.” Aleks giggled when he and James broke apart. James’ hands find his hips again as Aleks snakes his own arms around James’ neck. Now that he thought about it, perhaps James’ out-of-the blue urge to go to some abandoned house had been part of an elaborate plan.

 

 

It was as things were getting a little bit more heated than they should in an abandoned, no doubt filthy house that it happened. They’d parted to breathe, just for a second, and Aleks had witnessed it all. A spider that was just as big, if not bigger, than the one at their home began to descend from the ceiling above James’ head.

“James?” Aleks said quietly as James’ lips insistently pressed against his neck.

“Mm?” James replied noncommittally.

“You might want to move.” Aleks warned. James stopped, looking back at Aleks in confusion.

“Why?” James questioned. He thought Aleks had been enjoying it.

“Because there’s a spider coming down from the ceiling.” Aleks told him. James looked up, panicked, to find it exactly as Aleks had described.

 

 

Gone was James’ macho, optimistic manner from before and in its place a frightened man. He ran from Aleks.

“Hey! James, wait up!” Aleks called as he ran after him, following his boyfriend’s thundering footsteps down the stairs and out the door before it slammed into his face. “You were going to leave me in there!” Aleks accused as he caught up with James outside the house.

“Did you see that spider?” James yelled in his defence. Aleks rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath at his boyfriend’s carelessness.

“Let’s agree to never go into an abandoned house again.” Aleks huffed. James was eager to agree.

“Deal.” He said. James reached for Aleks’ hand but the Russian pulled it cruelly out of his reach.

“Hey? What was that for?” James pouted as Aleks began to walk away. He reached for Aleks’ hand again, only for Aleks to take it away once more.

“You were going to leave me in there.” Aleks replied bitterly. James sighed.

“Aleks, don’t be like this.” James whined pathetically. Aleks said nothing. “Aleks?” James said, pouting at his boyfriend. When Aleks blanked him, James sighed. He’d have to make it up to Aleks big time later.

 


End file.
